


Rain Day

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Makeup, Other, Porn with Feelings, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: “Oh, boss- you look like a drowned cat, what happened?”“The sky, Rita.”





	Rain Day

**Author's Note:**

> does it rain on mars? historically speaking no it absolutely doesn't that's kind of the point of mars
> 
> not beta'd

Juno is willing to admit when he's wrong.  
  
It's absolutely his fault for not checking the weather when he heads into the office this morning. He can cop to that, and it was his own inattentiveness. But then he never checks the weather, because this is Mars and if it's not a sandstorm, it's fine. It's not like the temperature fluctuates. Of course, the one day he decided not to confirm the usual twenty-four-degree weather was the one day in a century when it rained.  
  
“Oh, boss- you look like a drowned cat, what happened?”  
  
“The sky, Rita.” He's drenched through completely, head to toe. His clothes stick to his skin in the worst way, and to add insult to injury the rain was cold. Pretty cold. Cold enough to make him shiver in his usually overheated office.  
  
Knowing his luck, this is going to be a problem in a few hours, and someone drowned in a three-inch puddle of rainwater something that was, of course, premeditated because it only rains once a century and of course Juno Steel is going to be the only detective who could possibly solve the case.  
  
But that's a future problem.  
  
He just wants to get dry before he catches a cold.  
  
He keeps spare clothes in his office, but when he opens the drawer where his they should be, neat and folded as he left them, there's nothing.  
  
“Boss wait-” His assistant sticks her head through the door. “Whoops uh- I took em to get dry cleaned a few days ago, sorry.” He sighs because what else is he going to do. “I can go to the corner store- maybe that would-”  
  
“I don't care, Rita, just get me something, I'm ruining the carpet.”  
  
“Okay boss.”  
  
There's really no place to dry his clothes off, but at least him dripping all over the place won't ruin the tilling in the bathroom.  
  
When Rita comes back twenty minutes later, he's not surprised she forgot the boxers.

  
…

  
“We've got to stop meeting like this.” Except Juno's the one standing at his desk, hand on his hip and head tilted to the side, and Peter's the one with half of his body out the window of Juno's office.  
  
And god damn if he doesn't look beautiful regardless.  
  
“Ah-”  
  
“Breaking in or breaking out, Nureyev?”  
  
“Little bit of column A, little bit of column B. Your legs look lovely, by the way.” The burgundy pencil skirt is tight and apparently the only thing they had in his size.  
  
His legs do look nice though.  
  
If nothing else.  
  
“Don't want to catch up?” He crosses his arms and leans on the desk, brows lifting when Peter sort of hops back inside, groaning when his shoe scuffs against the carpet and trips him up even more.  
  
“If you'll have me,” Peter says and brushes himself down.  
  
Always.

  
…

  
Peter's lips are soft, plush even, and the dark lipstick he was wearing stains Juno's mouth like wine.  
  
A brief business conversation, ushering Rita out of the office building, and Juno can bury his face into the crook of Peter's neck and breathe.

God damn it.  
  
He still smells like home.  
  
Juno's sitting on the edge of the desk and Peter is between his legs, kissing him like he's drowning and Juno's as close the surface as he'll ever get in his life again. And hey, maybe he is. The way Peter worries Juno's lips sure has a finality too it.  
  
But then Juno's the one who walked away last time.  
  
He deserves a little finality.  
  
“Missed you-” Peter whispers, fingers grabbing at every inch of Juno's arms, searching for any kind of purchase. “Missed you so much, Juno Steel.”  
  
He'd have a much easier time quipping if Peter's tongue wasn't halfway down his throat. Juno grabs at the coarse fabric of Peter's coat and desperately tries to push it off of Peter's shoulders. Anything for more skin, more of that smell, that warmth, that love, and undeserved kindness.  
  
“Mm-” He can barely talk, and they've only seen each other for half an hour — the things this man does to him. Peter's hand lets go of his arm and squeezes his thigh, thumb sinking just under the cheap fabric of Juno's new skirt. “I don't have anything on.” He mumbles against Peter's ear. “Under it.”  
  
Juno's sure Peter gasps, shock or excitement, he can't tell. He's sure the man would be purring if he could.  
  
“How'd you know I'd be by?” His voice is even deeper, and when Juno pushes him into place, his lipstick is smeared, and his eyeliner is a little smudged, just at the edges.  
  
“I'm a pretty good detective, maybe you've heard of me.” Peter laughs and unbuttons the blouse to get at Juno's chest. “Ha-” Delicate manicured fingers pinch and squeeze and Juno fumbles to get Peter's belt off.  
  
“Juno-” He carried the entire world in just Juno's name, and that goes to his head immediately. He's getting hard, and his dick hasn't even been touched yet. “You're beautiful.” There's some dumb urge to say 'no you' that Juno miraculously stamps down. Peter is stunning, even now. Especially now, skin warm and makeup ruined. “Look at you.”  
  
He feels like he's on fire under all of the attention.  
  
“Not so bad yourself.” Peter catches Juno's wrists and lifts his hands up to his mouth.  
  
“You really are a goddess.” Peter kisses Juno's palms, his own thumbs brushing the calluses on Juno's fingers. “You're so strong, Juno.”  
  
“Think you might just be into hands.” He feels Peter smile against his skin, and when Peter kisses him on his palm, the stamp of his lipstick remains.  
  
“Only if they're yours.” Peter hums appreciatively, and Juno can just stare at his face for hours. The love and adoration in his eyes is so undeserved, but Juno has no choice but to bask in it now. “My Goddess.”  
  
“Going to worship me?” He whispers. Peter lets go of Juno's hands and drops to his knees to squeeze his thighs instead.  
  
“If you'll let me.” Juno's already nodding by the time Peter folds his skirt back slowly, leaving kisses up his legs. “Do you let me, Juno?”  
  
“Of course I do.” Peter pushes the fabric back against Juno's hips until his cock hangs in the cold air of the room. Peter takes him in hand, a few gentle tugs before he takes a deep breath in through his nose and licks along the underside. “Jesus Christ.”  
  
Eloquent, Juno. Really eloquent.  
  
Knocking it out of the park, Juno.  
  
Peter apparently doesn't even hear him, fingers gently grasping the base of him before taking him into his mouth with a hum.  
  
Needless to say, just like everything else, Peter Nureyev is perfect at giving effortless blowjobs.  
  
Why would he have a gag reflex?  
  
Juno sighs, hips jerking forward, and Peter takes it in stride like he barely even noticed Juno moving at all.  
  
“Can- Your hair-” Peter stops, and blinks before looking up at him. God that's- that's a lot, okay.  
  
“Of course you can.” Peter pulls off of him and smiles, taking one of Juno's white-knuckled hands off of the edge of the desk and placing it on to his head. “You don't have to ask, Juno.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
Peter sucks him off, hands resting on his thighs, almost playing with the edges of the skirt.  
  
“You really like it?” Peter bobs his head and hums again, and the vibrations go straight up his spine. “God- Nureyev-” Peter pinches his thigh and Juno straightens up- only a bit- “ Peter-”  
  
Another appreciative hum. Juno grips his hair a little tighter. The heat inside of him coils tighter and tighter too, hips stuttering to meet Peter's mouth on every pass. Peter looks up at him again, eyelashes fluttering and that's enough to get him there.  
  
He spills in Peter's mouth, and Peter at least has the decency to look surprised by it.  
  
Juno doesn't know why he's surprised when Peter swallows everything, even licking his lips for the remnant.  
  
“Well.” He says, voice a little raspier than before and oh- that's exceptionally pleasant. “You should really keep the skirt.”  
  
“Well.” Juno echoes slowly. “Who doesn't love a lady in a pencil skirt.”    
  
Peter stands, feral smile, and kisses Juno.    
  
He lips are barely even stained anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> please [talk to me](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
